This invention relates to a holder for a kitchen utensil with a rotary handle.
A holder is known of the type comprising, on the one hand, a stand that is adapted to be fixed onto a culinary accessory, which comprises at least one use positioning member and a rotary shaft extending according to an axis of rotation, and, on the other hand, a handle which comprises a body with an opening that engages with the rotary shaft so as to permit the rotation of the handle according to the axis of rotation between a use position and at least one storage position, and a lock with a mounting on the body that is mobile between a locking position in which it engages with the use positioning member so as to immobilise the handle in its use position and a releasing position in which it allows the handle to rotate.
However, use positioning members are often located in positions that impose constraints as concerns the design of the holder.